


Cold Brick Windows 中文翻譯

by outofprinciple



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Community: mcfassy, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, First Time, Identity Issues, Kissing, M/M, RPF, Riding, Rough Sex, X-Men: First Class
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當Michael對Erik Lehnsherr這個角色入戲太深時，James開始擔心了</p><p>＊警告＊<br/>以下內容可能有讓人不愉快的情節<br/>在有些人想法中可能不完全算HE，但對我來說已經很HE了</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Brick Windows 中文翻譯

**Author's Note:**

 

 

「那才不是只有友誼。」

 

Michael用一種「這就是事實」的語氣說，好像他之前就跟誰討論過一樣，而James知道他大概還真的有。Matthew很肯定他們螢幕上的火花，任何有關他們可以稱之為「Charles和Erik的問題」都早就無關緊要了。大概就在他遇到Michael的時候。

 

「他們之間複雜多了，不可能是友情。」

 

「那你覺得是什麼？」James問他。手指在他馬丁尼酒杯的邊緣畫著。

 

Michael變得安靜了，但James不認為他真的有在 **思考** 。他們坐在飯店的房間內，現在是休息時間，因為Jen和Nick正在拍他們臨時待在CIA裡的鏡頭。Michael調著馬丁尼，他們搖搖欲墜的坐在迷你酒吧的凳子上。

 

這房間看起來挺無趣的，棕色白色奶油色的枯燥。牆上畫著的燈塔大概是種讓它看起來特別些的嘗試，接著James想到他房間裡那褪色的牆上也有個一模一樣的圖案。沙發是皮革的，而James討厭皮革沙發。當Michael眼都沒眨一下就加入他的飲酒行列時，他立刻選擇了稍矮的吧椅並掩藏自己的懊惱。

 

「愛情。」Michael說，James抬起頭來看他。

 

「你覺得他們之前在戀愛？」

 

「當然，我念到的那句話叫什麼……？啊……」他再次皺眉，將酒杯放在光滑的吧台上並用手指梳了下他的頭髮，「『同一顆靈魂的書夾』(*註一)，就是這個！」

 

「你胡扯的吧。」James對他露齒而笑。

 

「我發誓沒有。那是萬磁王的聖經。」他將一隻手放在心臟的位置說，大大的笑著。

 

James暗自發笑。『聖經』，Kevin這麼叫那些玩意，上面寫著關於電影角色所有他們必須知道的事情。James不記得他有在Charles的檔案上讀到這句。

 

「他們 **現在** 在戀愛。」Michael糾正他。過了一會，他的笑容漸漸不見了。「那非常合理。Erik已經孤獨了很久，他認為自己是唯一的變種人，然後他遇到了Charles這樣的人……」

 

「跟他一樣的人。」James點頭。

 

「一切都很合理，就這麼回事。」Michael舉起他的馬丁尼，他的目光閃爍──有什麼在他那海綠色的眼睛裡發著光，而James差點錯過了沒看見，「如果你想的話，我會演出來。」

 

因此，他們就真的演了。

 

***

 

Matthew沒提任何意見，讓他們入戲到自己的角色裡，看著他們用有鉛筆標記的棋盤拍一系列下棋的戲，只是告訴他們什麼時候要做出什麼動作。

 

James準備演出，他身旁是盞昏暗的電子火，Michael沉重地凝視著他臉，在這些狀況下James有種怪異的暴露感。他背了自己的台詞超過十次，卻覺得快要忘光了，因為Matthew一喊「開始」Michael就立刻不見了。他眼裡那些友好的神色消失無蹤，因為微笑而顯現的小皺紋也蒸發殆盡，他的肩膀硬挺，眉毛顯得更堅定且刻意，每次James移動時他的下顎都會收緊。

 

他的臉變得陰沉，聲音低了好幾個八度。James在一開始的幾次攝影中講錯台詞他也沒有笑。他咬著牙動作，盯著他們之間的棋盤，這很令人擔心。他們剛開始的時候會笑，會戲謔，會討論，那一直很令人放鬆。但現在──現在James就像在某個他完全不認識的人身旁。一個黑暗的，刻薄版本的Michael，而James不認為他會喜歡。

 

這場戲一結束Michael就離開了。他站起來，一眼都沒回頭看James就迅速出了片場，James覺得他可能會咬穿自己的下唇──他是做了什麼激怒了Michael嗎？他真心的希望沒有──他想遍了除了前一個晚上的前幾個小時，他們在一起時自己做了什麼，但除了他跟Michael借了刮鬍泡(他有還回去)以外，他完全沒頭緒。

 

於是，他半小時後傳了一個簡訊，James希望沒事，但擔心的頭髮都要白了。

 

「需要減輕一點壓力嗎？去你那邊喝馬丁尼？」

 

不超過五分鐘他就收到了回復。

 

「當然，五分鐘後過來。」

 

***

 

Michael似乎恢復正常了。

 

他們又笑又打趣，James承認他不喜歡皮革沙發和長褲，還有任何跟皮革有關的製品，因為在他的審美觀中那就是很詭異。

 

「坐在死掉的動物上讓你很困擾？」

 

「不像穿著他們那麼困擾。」

 

Michael捧腹大笑，指著他的皮鞋，James立刻脫掉它們。他們喝醉了。這並不難猜到因為迷你酒吧已經完全缺貨了(James覺得經過昨晚，這裡一定有再次被塞滿馬丁尼)，他沒有去想自己究竟喝了多少，直到房間似乎變得太過溫暖，而潮紅漸漸爬上他的脖子。

 

「我想我們今天做得不錯。」Michael說。

 

「是啊。」James胡亂同意，只聽懂了一半Michael說的話。「你還好嗎？」他吞嚥了一下，抬頭看Michael。

 

「嗯…嗯，我只是……你知道的。」他心不在焉的揮手。「被附身了。」

 

「被附身了。」James重複道，雙眼不知為何有些失焦。

 

「對。」Michael迅速喝乾了他的酒杯。「我覺得……我不知道。像是……身體被Erik接手。」接著他格格笑了起來。「操，那聽起來簡直像瘋了。」

 

「不。」James虛弱的微笑。「聽起來很合理。」

 

***

 

他觀察自己的倒影很長一段時間。

 

他看起來像Charles。像Matthew說的他想要Charles看起來的樣子。像草圖上的Charles Xavier，輪廓鮮明加上過藍雙眼中的那股淘氣光芒。但他並不覺得自己 **是** Charles。那光芒消失了。回看著他的只是一個穿著開衫羊毛衣的學者。

 

他將手指壓進頭髮裡，然後用鼻子呼出一口嘆息，在起霧的玻璃中豎直他的領子。他現在很緊張。害怕他會像上次那樣失去Michael。這聽起來──很荒謬。他知道。

 

但如果那是真的，為什麼他有種被擊潰的感覺？

 

***

 

他的恐懼幾乎是立刻被證實了。Michael在片場裡不跟他說話，只要不是劇本上寫的他一個字也不開口，只是用他那種掠奪的眼神看著James，讓James幾乎希望自己是個心靈感應者，好偷窺Michael到底在想些什麼，並確認那些把他的Michael吞噬的怪異陰沉是不是也奪走了他的思想。

 

是的， **他的** Michael。James希望他回來。每當他想起那些鏡頭之後緊接而來的緊繃沉默，那讓他們的場景顯得很空洞很虛無。

 

他又說錯了一句台詞，而Matthew決定暫停一下好調整燈光。陽光開始西沉了，炫目地照進攝影機裡(顯然)。Michael用手指耙過他的頭髮，鬆開下顎的肌肉，從眼角看向James。

 

「Michael，」James放柔聲音說，「你還好嗎？」

 

Michael沒有看他，兩掌相貼，抬頭看著太陽。

 

「嘿。」James前進幾步，伸手用拇指和食指捏住他黑色高領衫上那厚實的衣料，而只有這時候Michael才看向他，看著他手棲息的地方。過了一會他沉重的凝視才抬起來與James對上眼，而那不是Michael。那個盯著他看的人不是Michael。

 

那是Erik。

 

***

 

當他們一起下樓去飯店的酒吧買些冰啤酒時，James開始擔心了。Michael感覺還是很遙遠── **超然** 在外。James想把他叫回來，談些無關緊要的話，比平常更頻繁的叫他的名字，只是希望從他那好像被什麼覆住的雙眼中找回一點Michael，但什麼也沒有出現。Michael依舊保持著距離和不屑的態度。

 

雖然他準備坐下時拉了張高凳子給James，他卻幫James點了酒，又幫James付錢。他幾乎沒說話，喝了兩大杯啤酒，無言的瞪著閃亮的金屬把手。

 

「Michael，我們下戲了。」James在令人痛苦的沉默開始變得太多時說。「你不……不需要再這麼做了。」

 

他看見Michael乾澀的吞嚥了一口。

 

「我知道那是什麼感覺。相信我。」James繼續道，「我曾、曾經有相同的問題，當我在『Atonement』裡演Robbie的時候。老實跟你說。」他試著微笑，但Michael的雙唇依舊緊抿的像條凌厲的線。他記得很清楚，那股從裡到外完全吞噬掉他的憤怒，那對Keira笑容的渴求，像火燒灼般在他體內攪動戳刺直到他整個人只剩一團焦黑，但他現在很好。有些角色的確會讓事情變得困難。

 

「你不是Erik。」他從凳子上轉向Michael說，「你是Michael該死的Fassbender，而且你真的他媽的嚇死我了。」他再度伸出手，輕輕撫摸較高的男人的肩膀，如果他說的話沒引起Michael的注意，這個舉動倒是有了。

 

他在James的撫摸下移動了一下，轉頭看著他，呼吸從James的手指邊擦過。有一瞬間James覺得自己像個假的雜技演員，正在一條細繩上保持平衡。但Michael輕噓了口氣，他的肩膀放鬆了下來，James也跟著鬆了口氣。

 

 _他回來了。_ 他想。 _感謝主耶穌。_

 

「我很抱歉。」過了一會他說，手指摩擦著嘴唇並深吸了口氣，但沒再多說什麼。

 

「沒關係。」James將手放回吧台上。「這是第一個你入戲成這樣的角色，對嗎？」他問道，舉起剩下的啤酒湊到唇邊，味道已經走了嘗起來還是酸的，但他的舌頭覺得很乾。

 

「是的。」Michael立刻說。

 

「不怪你。」James又說，變換姿勢放鬆身體。

 

「有太多要處理了，」Michael囁嚅道。「而且你……」他的聲音變小，再次吞嚥。

 

Jame側頭給他一，困惑地問：「我怎樣……？」

 

Michael搖了搖頭。「讓一切變得太真實。」

 

James眨了眨眼，接著理解了所有事情。入戲太深會很難處理，當不是你自己的思想和感情開始在你腦袋裡定居，變成你的潛意識，有時候還會造成永久性的傷害。就像Robbie那樣。他變成James一個主要的部分，而James還在想辦法將自己從那些Robbie愛的人身上抽開。從他的家人，他最要好的朋友。就算他知道那實在沒什麼好怕的，那幾乎沒有改變什麼。

 

他猜想這對Michael來說是什麼感覺。像Erik Lehnsherr那麼強烈的人格特質能深入他到什麼程度？會在他身體裡駐紮、成長和跳動的多深？……那很令人不安。很令人……擔心。但他拒絕讓他的煩惱顯現出來。這是Michael。有著讓James老實說很 **忌妒** 的才華。他很長一段時間沒說話，接著他漸漸明白過來。

 

「你是不是……你有沒有……？」他試著不要笑出來，試著輕鬆地說，「你在演愛情戲，是不是？」

 

「這不好笑。」Michael馬上說。

 

「你甚至……」他忍不住露出一聲像喘氣的笑，「你是不是還……？」

 

「我是不是還 **怎樣** ？」

 

James在他的凳子上轉過身，像一個有著秘密的校園男孩咬著下唇。「……你是不是還愛著我？」

 

Michael垮下肩膀，眼睛仍舊盯著吧檯，指尖在木頭邊緣來回畫著，像是想把自己捲進他無聲的羞恥之中。「這沒什麼，我總會解決的。」

 

James對他眨著睜大的雙眼，一段時間沒說話。他的嘴開了又合很多次，最後咬著下唇說：「我知道了。」他在看到Michael有多認真時立刻收起了笑容，然後起身。「也許……我該走了。」

 

「不。」Michael立刻說，再次向上看著他，「留下來，喝點酒吧。」他將半杯的蘇格蘭威士忌推給James，並叫酒保再給他一杯。James捲了下琥珀色的液體，看著它的漩渦慢下來並舉到唇邊。他從來不是蘇格蘭威士忌的粉絲，但那股燒灼感很讓人滿意。令人麻木。

 

「很棒，是不是？」Michael微笑，James懷疑那會不會也是Erik。到目前為止他從沒看過Michael點純蘇格蘭威士忌。

 

「還可以。」James評論道。看著Michael迅速的喝光一杯，然後阻止他再點一杯。「我們明天得去片場。你記得Lucas在片場宿醉的時候Matthew說了什麼嗎？」

 

「我很好。」Michael向他保證，「我還沒醉，看。」他伸出一隻手，像是想對James表示他還很穩，但James滑下他的凳子。

 

「來吧。你聞起來像酒廠的地板。」

 

「我可以走路。」Michael抗議道，但他們走向電梯時他靠在James身上。James幾乎忘記他們住幾樓了，不過當他掙扎著想拿Michael的房門鑰匙卡時不小心按到21樓。他半被卡在電梯角落，半被Michael壓著。他的大腿透過牛仔褲碰到年紀稍長的男人的，他溫暖而又堅實。James從Michael的(還是Erik的？)夾克口袋中抽出鑰匙卡，然後抬頭向上看。

 

「他的衣服。」他緩緩地說。

 

「這有幫助。」Michael低聲說。

 

「當你變回來時，把他的衣服換掉。」James放軟聲調。

 

「這 **有幫助** ！」Michael怒吼著重複道。James試著從他的掌握中脫身。他是不是回來了？

 

「他不是你。」James說，倚進電梯的一角，肩膀壓在鏡子上。

 

「這對我來說很有效。」

 

這很有可能是真的。Michael的演出一直很精湛，而那正是James最擔心的。

 

「所以……你還是……？」他盲目地大膽說道。不確定自己為什麼會想知道。

 

Michael面向他，一隻手壓著鏡子，低頭看著James，而James躲開了他的視線。他不想看到那個不熟悉的灼熱眼神。他感到一隻手放在他的腰上，令他的胃部擰起攪動著。

 

「看著我。」Michael耳語道，聲音比銼刀能發出的聲響還小。

 

「Michael──」

 

「 **看著我。** 」 

  
他的聲調不可違抗。James抬起頭，Michael再度消失了。沒有友善，沒有任何溫暖和熟悉。那個喜愛馬匹、淺頂軟呢帽和煎餅的男人消失了。James嚥了口口水。電梯緩緩地爬到他們的樓層，他伸手放在Michael的肩上，慢慢地拉向自己，像在試著把Michael從Erik裡拉出來讓他回到現實。

  
「不要戲弄我。」Michael警告道。

  
James在Michael喉邊吐出一口顫抖的氣息。「我沒有。」

  
Michael的手從他的腰間流連而上，他的指間在James顴骨的柔軟線條上徘徊，而James從那雙鋼鐵般的眼神中移開。他們站的太近，James正在吸入Michael呼吸間的那股灼熱的蘇格蘭威士忌，還有剩下的薄荷、菸捲中的菸草、以及他為了去除異味而嚼的口香糖味道。這不是Michael。這 **不是** Michael。這不可能是Michael但James甚至無法確定是誰在減少他們之間的距離。他們的嘴唇相碰，很柔軟，很頑固，而且很溫柔。就好像只是一個小小的品嘗。但Michael又立刻壓向他，一隻手靠著鏡子支撐著他，另一隻手按住James的背拖向自己的胸膛。James發著抖、顫慄著，但他沒有反抗。

  
起先那很狠辣。James不確定他還期待著什麼，(因為這 **不是** Michael，就算可能曾經是，他的抓握不會讓他留下瘀青，那雙唇會因為一個爛笑話而翹起形成一個溫和的微笑， **但這** **不是Michael** ，這完全是Erik，而且他的牙齒和力量完全沒有阻力的攻向他)

  
Michael輕聲呻吟著撤回身體。「你在利用我。」

  
 **這個。** 這個完全是Michael。James可以辨別出來。他抓著他的力道變鬆了，他的語調放輕放柔了。

  
James握起拳頭。「不。我沒有。」

  
電梯發出無聊的「叮！」一聲到達他們的樓層。Michael環著他的手臂再次收緊，把他從角落裡拽向洗白的走廊。

  
「你知道被某個愛你的人親吻是什麼感覺嗎？」

  
現在又是Erik了。這越來越容易分辨。James現在幾乎可以準確的感受到Michael變回自己的瞬間。就像某種自我防禦機制。就像他……並 **不想** 在這裡。

  
「什麼？」James在Michael把他頂在鐵鑄門對面的牆壁上時吸了口氣。

  
「你不知道，是不是？」Michael的體重壓向他，把他固定住。James的手鬆鬆的攀在他肱二頭肌上，手裡還握著鑰匙卡。

  
「我不──」他說，但Michael用一個猛烈的吻截斷他。

  
「這是你想要的嗎？」他對James咆哮，退開了些並向下看著他。

  
 **不。** 他憤怒地想著。不，不，不。但他所說出的話是：「我──我們不能在這裡做這個──Michael──」

  
「你不知道那是什麼感覺。這就是為什麼你在這裡。你想知道…」他的手向下滑去，覆在James身側，「…我有多愛你，想知道那是什麼感覺？」他臀部向前傾，James呼出一口柔軟的聲音，那讓他興奮，「想知道他是什麼樣子，對嗎？你曾經想過。」

  
James回答不出來，因為Michael的(Erik的)話比他希望的還要切中要點。

  
「我會做給你看。」Michael的手壓在他長褲的拉鏈上，就在那不可能被錯認的，腰帶下的帳篷上，James瑟縮。

  
「不。別──我不想做這、這個如果你不是你，Michael。」

  
「是的，你想。」

  
「 **Michael──** 」

  
他沒機會說任何一句話因為Michael拉開距離，對他露出一個James知道那並不是他的大大微笑，他握住James的手腕，優雅的手指在Charles的毛衣袖口上蜷曲，把他拉向自己的房間。Michael從James的手指間搶來鑰匙卡並刷開讓他們進去，他先把James推了進去，然後 **砰** 的一聲在背後甩上門。

  
「這是個錯誤，Michael。」他顫抖著說，一邊緩緩的從年紀稍長的男人身邊退開。

  
「是嗎？」Michael放低視線，若有所指的盯著James的胯間，而較年輕的男人臉頰上出現了亮粉色的紅暈。Michael捉住他的腰，雙唇猛撲過來要了另一個熱烈的激吻。比上一個溫柔的多，但其中的索求沒有比較少。Michael將他拉近，兩手分開按在James的臀上，手指輕輕的探入他長褲的腰帶中，而James沒辦法拒絕。他完全的回應這個吻，一個邏輯錯誤的希望充滿著他，如果他給Erik所有他想要的，他就可以要回Michael。他們的吻因為Michael的手指開始摸索著他的毛衣，揪開扣子並從James的肩膀上推落沉重的羊毛而中斷。

  
「Michael──」

  
「噓。沒事的。」Michael哄他，邊脫他的襯衫邊在James唇邊壓了一個 **賞賜** 的吻。

  
「如果你明天早上後悔了，你可不能怪我。」James輕聲道，Michael格格笑了──而那是他。James在發現的瞬間就猛然吻上他，Michael回應了。溫柔地、肯定地將他的襯衫袖子穿過手腕落在地上。接著著手鬆開他的腰帶。 **是他。**

 

  
當他的手臂重獲自由時，James把它們擠進那件可笑高領衫的聚酯棉中，急切的尋找Michael的皮膚，而Michael也沒有退開。James的腰帶完全鬆開了，長褲在他腳邊跌成一灘。Michael為了要脫掉高領衫和襯衣而稍微拉開距離，然後帶領James離開他內褲中的一團混亂。他選了明知道James很討厭的皮革沙發而不是床。

  
「它會讓你喜歡它的。」他壓了上來，對James微笑。阻止James想跟著脫下他內褲的舉動。他捧著年紀稍輕的男人的蒼白臀部，引導著他坐上他的大腿。James很難為情，猜想自己在Michael眼裡看起來是如何(Michael身上都是精瘦的肌肉和無暇的柔軟皮膚。他修長又完美，而James像膏脂般蒼白又有雀斑，而且他現在很硬，彎曲而呈現粉色的貼在腹部上。)皮革沙發在James的膝蓋下嘎吱作響，他瑟縮了一下。

  
「在死掉的動物上做愛更真實了，嗯？」Michael在James胸口吻了一下，年紀稍輕的男人大笑。

  
「我曾經有一次。」James咕噥道。因為他在拍「Becoming Jane」的時候並沒有聽過這件事。

  
他耐心流失，害怕會再一次失去Michael，James跪坐起來，向前傾身抱住Michael的肩膀，他因為性器擠進Michael褲間的縫隙中而秉住呼吸並往下摩擦，聽著年紀稍長的男人也同樣猛然止住粗喘。一陣嘩啦的聲音響起，Michael正摸索著沙發邊的矮桌，然後他的手帶著一個沒牌子的保險套回來還有一條James看起來像是潤滑劑的東西。他想問這些東西怎麼會放得這麼近，這麼方便，但還是決定不問了。不要去想Michael的角色會做功課到什麼地步是蠻美好的事情。

  
「你想要像這樣嗎？」Michael在James的胸前低聲說，嘴唇擦過一顆突起的粉色乳頭，James只是輕輕顫抖了一下，沒有回答，「想騎在我身上，嗯？」

  
James依舊沒說話，手指更堅定地陷進Michael的肩膀，Michael輕笑。

  
「你想嗎？」Michael再度問道而James什麼都不知道了。不曉得他聲音裡的那股粗礪是Erik還是因為情慾。

  
「是、是的。」他吸了口氣。閉上雙眼，羞恥感在他胃裡盤踞著，他聽見Michael在手指上擠了些潤滑劑，因為接著一個在他臉頰上冰涼的撫摸讓他倒抽口氣，Michael幾乎毫無阻礙的進入他的身體，James輕微的顫抖著。

 

他曾經 **想過** 這個，而且他有 **研究** 過。

  
「你做過這個，對不對？」Michael的聲音因為興味而上揚，他滑進了第二隻手指，彎曲並擴張，在James體內愛撫，而較年輕的男人所能做的就只有柔軟的低喘，往後壓向那些快要刷過他前列腺的手指。「想過我嗎？想過我可能是什麼感覺？」他插入第三根手指，James的頭往後傾去，優美的呻吟，紅唇分開。

  
「我也可以做那個給你看。」他收回手指，James濡濕的喘著氣，手握成一個鬆拳握住自己的陰莖像是某種解脫。他抬起臀部把自己壓向Michael，稍年長的男人拽下自己的長褲，撕開保險套的包裝並戴好。

 

他仍然不知道。像是Erik和Michael的界線變得太模糊了讓他無法判別。像是他們根本是同一人，為了James或是Charles而爭鬥著，但其實這裡真的只有 **James** 。

  
Michael的手用一種肯定會留下瘀青的力道緊抓著他的腰，他將James拉向他，消滅了彼此之間最後一英吋的距離，另一隻手固定好自己的性器，對準James的入口壓進了那處皺褶。James慢慢坐下去時，眉毛撞進Michael的頸窩處，被一個貪婪的溫暖一吋一吋的吞噬，而那不是那些手指可以讓他準備好的粗大。他幾乎慶幸自己沒有適切的看一眼Michael──那不會有幫助。它像燒灼般疼痛，James在Michael的皮膚之間啜泣，指甲毫不客氣的戳進他的肩膀。

  
「就是這樣。」Michael哼了聲，像是安撫受驚的動物般溫柔地拍了拍James的身側。「慢一點。」他說。James想這 **可能** ，是他。可能。他不敢抬頭看一眼，不確定他能不能。Michael的臀部就在他的背面，而他粗大又火熱的性器在James身體裡。他只能輕輕往前抬起臀部。一次，兩次。試探自己的底線，抬起不到一英寸又坐了回去。他放慢速度，感覺Michael的手指按在他的身側，在James尋找他們的韻律時低聲呢喃著不知道什麼內容的鼓勵。這對Michael想要的來說顯然太慢了，他捧住James的臀部，而他自己的臀部開始往上衝撞。

  
James握緊拳頭，試著減輕逐漸消失的疼痛，他越來越快速的往下壓，直到皮革沙發在他們身下發出恐怖的嘎吱聲，而他們淫猥不已的皮膚碰撞聲充滿了整個蒼白的房間。他抬起頭，雙眼仍然閉著，每一次把自己往下壓向Michael時都輕輕嗚咽扭動著，他因為每一次的撞擊而顫抖，不成形的呢喃滲出他的齒間，他的手緊抓著Michael的肩膀，但是，這些都不夠。

 

Michael抬起身，雙臂環抱住James的窄腰並從沙發上站了起來，他放低James的時候，James全身都重量都落在他的陰莖上。

  
「Michael──你在做什──」James幾乎喘不過氣來地驚聲說。

  
Michael把他壓進粗糙又褪成米黃色的地毯裡，立刻繼續著他們的節奏。他拉開James的雙腿，將它們固定在自己的腰間，然後實實在在地把他操進地板裡。James弓起身體，哭叫著，地毯在他背上、手肘上，和他的臀上熱辣地磨擦，但Michael正一次次刷過他最甜美的那處，那感覺太爽了。他眼前一片空白。抽搐發顫並破碎地渴求更多。

  
「看著我。」Michael再度嘶聲說，而James最後終於睜開了他的雙眼。

  
Michael正用一雙幽深的雙眼向下看著他，瞳孔放大到裡面除了一圈圈的綠、藍、灰盯著他以外，沒有任何東西。他的牙齒略為露出，他的頭髮鬆鬆捲捲的垂在眉毛上，他的臀部顫抖著，他的抓握是一種痛到不可思議的力道，然後他嘶吼著射精了。全身在James身上蜷曲，眼睛鎖著James的，而年輕的男人隨後也跟隨了他的腳步。在Michael的小腹上、抓著他的手上射出濃稠的精液。幾乎要射到他的領子上。

  
「吻我。」Michael要求道，他維持著原來的姿勢不動，所以James別無選擇，只好掙扎著用被擦紅的手肘撐起身體去吻他，而他沒有為了這麼做抗議，因為這嚇到他了，那向下看著他的人不是Michael。

  
那是Erik。

 

  
***

 

他要James留下來。把他哄上床，再度讓他高潮著射進床單裡，他操著跪在床上的James，胸膛壓著他被地毯磨紅的背，並在射精時於James的耳邊低喊著「Charles」，又快又熱的充滿他。

  
James在太陽爬到他眼皮上時就從隔音玻璃窗戶離開了，他在飯店附的記事本上潦草的寫了個留言，然後放在他的枕頭上，接著他無聲的出了房間。他身上每一寸都在疼痛和尖叫抗議，但他完全不後悔。

 

***

 

當他醒來時，Michael感覺到身旁的被單，慢慢記起昨晚的事，雖然很模糊，被性慾和酒精填滿。他記起了足夠多的內容，而他疑惑的指尖碰到一張紙。紙是冰涼的，只有枕頭上一點微弱的洗髮精味道昭示著那裏曾經被占據過。

  
他斜瞇著那張紙，上面只草草的寫了幾個字：

  
「當你是你的時候，回來找我。

─J.」

 

  
The end

 

 

這sex一直讓我想到Shame的性愛鏡頭(遮臉)

作者心中的小萬就是個渣攻，大概只有Charles能治他，James就沒轍了

看著看著有種Michael精神分裂的感覺

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 註一：「同一顆靈魂的書夾」原文是”Bookends of the same soul.” 是Marvel形容Erik和Charles的用語。不知道該怎麼翻得更恰當，總之就是靈魂相繫的意思。
> 
> 原文短短的但翻譯起來總是落落長啊orz


End file.
